The type of apparatus produced by the method of the present invention separates mixtures into resultant portions consisting of particles of more uniform size than those of the original mixture or in some situations is used to separate materials of different specific gravities. This type of apparatus is used in the fields of mining, construction and agriculture for respectively screening ore, sand, gravel and grain.
The abrasive nature of the material which is screened coupled with typical almost constant use of the apparatus progressively deteriorates unprotected apparatus, requiring frequent replacement.